1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to antenna testing devices, particularly to a testing device for testing an antenna in a portable wireless communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the developments of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable wireless communication devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use. Antennas are important components of the portable wireless communication devices used for transmitting/receiving signals. Therefore, testing the antenna after it has been assembled in a device is important during the manufacture of portable wireless communication devices. However, conventional testing devices are usually complex and costly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.